20th Century Fox
20th Century Fox is a movie studio where the film The Lazarus Bowl was produced. It is located in Hollywood, California. It is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company. However, this studio, along with 21st Century Fox-related assets (including 20th Century Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios and FX Networks), was soon to be acquired by Fox Corporation. Stage 8 was one of the stages of 20th Century Fox used to film the movie. The film was subsequently shown at the studio's Darryl Zanuck Theatre. (TXF: "Hollywood A.D.") Behind the scenes 20th Century Fox is an actual major movie studio based in Hollywood. It is part of News Corporation, one of the world's largest media conglomerates. In 1992, Chris Carter signed a development deal with 20th Century Fox that allowed him to create The X-Files and form his own production company, Ten Thirteen Productions. The X-Files proved popular during its first run broadcast and the executives at Fox asked Carter to develop another series that would run simultaneously with his first show. In response, Carter developed Millennium, a series that he pitched to Fox as "Seven set in Seattle". Millennium was first broadcast in 1996. While it continued its initial run, 20th Century Fox released an ''X-Files'' movie in 1998. However, Fox decided to cancel Millennium the following year. In 2001, The Lone Gunmen – another spin-off of The X-Files – was briefly broadcast. Although the show's ratings were actually higher than the first-season ratings of The X-Files, only thirteen episodes were broadcast with the last episode airing four months after the pilot episode. The following year, The X-Files suffered a similar fate when it was canceled due to faltering ratings. Despite the series being canceled at the time, a second feature film, The X-Files: I Want to Believe was produced and released in 2008. History The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. 20th Century Fox is a member of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). Potential takeover On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced that it is acquiring most of Fox's parent company, 21st Century Fox, including the film studio.Walt Disney Company to acquire Twenty-First Century Fox Inc., after spin-off of certain businesses, for $52.4 billion in stock, The Walt Disney Company, December 14, 2017 On May 7, 2018, shares of Fox rose 5.1% when a report was released that Comcast was in talks with investment banks and firms in order to obtain bridge-financing for an all-cash bid, reportedly worth $60 billion, that threatened the Disney-Fox deal.Fox Jumps on Report That Comcast Is Considering Counterbid to Disney, Bloomberg, May 7, 2018 On May 29, it was reported that Disney was looking into making its own all-cash counter-offer for Fox assets in the event that Comcast went through with their offer.Disney rounding up cash to fight off Comcast's rival bid for Fox, Fierce Cable, May 29, 2018 The next day, Disney and Fox announced that they have set their shareholder vote meetings for July 10, though both companies have stated that Fox's meeting could be postponed if Comcast came through with their offer.Fox And Disney Set Shareholder Meetings For Vote On Merger, Deadline Hollywood, May 30, 2018 On June 12, AT&T was given approval by District Judge Richard J. Leon to acquire Time Warner, easing concerns Comcast had regarding whether government regulators would block their bid for Fox. Consequently, the next day, Comcast mounted a bid of $65 billion for the 21st Century Fox assets that were set to be acquired by Disney.Decisive AT&T Victory Sets Stage for Comcast to Challenge Disney for 21st Century Fox Assets, Variety, June 12, 2018Comcast makes $65 billion offer to steal 21st Century Fox away from Disney, The Verge, June 13, 2018 On June 14, Bloomberg News reported that the New York Yankees were seeking to invoke a clause in Fox's purchase of stakes in YES Network, allowing them to buy back Fox's stake in the event of a change in ownership (and thus prevent it from being included in the sale).Yankees Consider Buying Back YES If Fox Sells Assets, Bloomberg, June 14, 2018 On June 18, it was reported that Disney will add to its already existing $52 billion claim to contest Comcast's proposed counter-offer for the Fox assets.Disney is expected to add cash to its bid for Twenty-First Century Fox assets, CNBC, June 18, 2018 On June 19, it was reported that Disney has agreed to acquire Sky News from Sky itself.Disney Offers to Take on Sky News for 15 Years; Channel to Get $2 Billion Investment, Variety, June 19, 2018 On June 20, Disney and Fox announced that they had amended their previous merger agreement, upping Disney's offer to $71.3 billion (a 10% premium over Comcast's $65 billion offer), while also offering shareholders the option of receiving cash instead of stock.Disney Sweetens Offer for Fox to $71 Billion, Outbidding Comcast, Bloomberg, June 20, 2018The Walt Disney Company Signs Amended Acquisition Agreement To Acquire Twenty-First Century Fox, Inc., For $71.3 Billion In Cash And Stock, The Walt Disney Company, June 20, 2018 On June 21, Murdoch said in response to Disney's higher offer: "We are extremely proud of the businesses we have built at 21st Century Fox, and firmly believe that this combination with Disney will unlock even more value for shareholders as the new Disney continues to set the pace at a dynamic time for our industry." That still does not prevent other companies from making a bid, as the deal was needed to be voted on by shareholders.Fox agrees to Disney's new $71.3 billion offer, rejecting Comcast, CNET, June 20, 2018 Iger explained the reasoning behind the bid: "Direct-to-consumer distribution has actually become an even more compelling proposition in the six months since we announced the deal. There has just been not only a tremendous amount of development in that space, but clearly the consumer is voting—loudly."Disney's Bob Iger On Need For Fox Deal: "The Consumer Is Voting — Loudly", Deadline Hollywood, June 20, 2018 On June 27, the United States Department of Justice gave antitrust approval to Disney under the condition of selling Fox's 22 regional sports channels, to which the company has agreed to.Disney wins US antitrust approval to buy Fox assets, CNBC, June 27, 2018 On July 11, 21st Century Fox raised its bid to purchase Sky's assets to $32.5 billion, and $18.57 a share. In response, Comcast increased its bid to $34 billion, and $19.5 a share. At the same time, Fox was given clearance by the British government to purchase Sky. The bidding war for Sky led to some analysts speculating that Comcast could give up bidding for 21st Century Fox in favor of a smaller battle.Murdoch's Fox increases Sky bid to £24.5bn in takeover battle, BBC.com, July 11, 2018Comcast Raises Bid for Sky as Regulatory Decision Accelerates Sale Process, Variety, July 11, 201821st Century Fox Given Clearance To Buy Sky By British Government, Deadline Hollywood, July 12, 2018 On July 12, the Department of Justice filed a notice of appeal with the D.C. Circuit to reverse the District Court's approval for AT&T acquisition of Time Warner (now WarnerMedia). Although analysts say that the chances of the DOJ win are small, they say it is the "final nail in the coffin for Comcast's Fox chase. This is a clear gift to Disney."The DOJ has a slim chance of blocking the AT&T-Time Warner deal, but even that may be enough for Comcast to throw in the towel on Fox, CNBC, July 13, 2018 On the next day, CEO of AT&T Randall Stephenson gave an interview with CNBC, about Comcast's bid for Fox: "It probably can't help it. You're in a situation where two entities are bidding for an asset, and this kind of action can obviously influence the outcome of those actions."DOJ challenge to AT&T-Time Warner deal could affect Disney and Comcast's bidding war for Fox, says AT&T's Stephenson, CNBC, July 13, 2018 On July 13, Disney received the support of the Institutional Shareholder Services and Glass Lewis, the two most prominent proxy adviser firms in the world. Fox shareholders were recommended by the advisers as means to provide for Disney's future.Disney's $71 Billion Fox Bid Wins Backing From ISS, Glass Lewis, Bloomberg, July 13, 2018 Also on that same day, British regulators have decided that if Disney purchases Fox's assets before Sky's purchase from either Fox or Comcast, it will be forced to launch a bid for the full ownership of Sky, at a minimum of $18.6 a share.British regulator sets 14 pound floor under Sky shares, Reuters, July 13, 2018 On July 16, CNBC reported that Comcast is unlikely to continue its bidding war to acquire Fox from Disney in favor of Sky.Comcast unlikely to raise Fox bid; focused on Sky: Sources, CNBC, July 16, 2018 On July 18, Bloomberg reported that the Sky board also scheduled July 27, 2018 as the day shareholders vote on selling Sky properties.Sky Hearing on Same Day as Fox Vote Complicates Comcast Bid, Bloomberg, July 18, 2018 On July 19, Comcast officially announced that it was dropping its bid on the Fox assets in order to focus on their bid for Sky. The CEO of Comcast, Brian L. Roberts, said "I'd like to congratulate Bob Iger and the team at Disney and commend the Murdoch family and Fox for creating such a desirable and respected company."Comcast gives up on buying 21st Century Fox assets and leaves Disney as the winner, The Verge, July 19, 2018 On July 25, TCI Fund Management, the second largest shareholder of 21st Century Fox, voted to approve the Fox-Disney deal.TCI Votes in Favor of Disney's Offer for Fox's Assets, Bloomberg, July 25, 2018 On July 27, Disney and Fox shareholders approved Disney's purchase of Fox's entertainment assets.Fox and Disney Shareholders Vote to Approve $71.3 Billion Merger, The Wrap, July 27, 2018 References External links * Category:Production companies